It's Not Goodbye
by Sun-T
Summary: mencoba melanjutkan ending yang menggantung


IT'S NOT GOODBYE

Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya, sumpah. Saya cuma penggemar biasa kok.

Pair : Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

**Warning : SLASH, OOC**

Saya ga terima pada endingnya dimana Justin pergi ninggalin Brian ke New York. It's ok itu emang udah komitmen mereka, tapi kenapa pak sutradara ga berbaik hati ngelanjutin lagi sampe mereka ketemuan? ( maksa ). Ngetik ini sambil dengerin lagunya Laura Pausini yang It's Not Goodbye, sempurna nusuknya.

Fic pertama saya di fandom ini, semoga berkenan, Terima Kasih #bungkuk2

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pintu loft terbuka pelan, seorang pria masuk dengan langkah gontai. Raut wajahnya yang tampan tampak begitu lelah dan lesu. Setelah membuka jas dan melemparkannya bersama dasi merah gelapnya ke atas sofa putih dia berjalan menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil sebotol air. Diteguknya air itu tanpa gelas, membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa panas dan kering. Setelah mengembalikan botol itu pada tempatnya dia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa di samping ceceran jas dan dasinya.

Menghembuskan napas panjang dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ruangan yang besar itu tampak semakin besar dengan keberadaannya yang hanya seorang diri, tanpa pemuda itu, pemuda yang rambut dan kulitnya begitu terang dan bersinar laksana matahari, Sunshine-nya. Sudah dua tahun pemuda itu pergi untuk meniti kariernya, pemuda yang berhasil meruntuhkan tembok egoismenya menjadi serpihan debu oleh kehangatannya yang tak berujung.

Pria berambut coklat gelap itu mengusap wajahnya, seorang Brian Kinney, pria yang terkenal oleh kekerasan hatinya, pria yang tak pernah percaya pada apa yang disebut cinta kini tengah menahan sesak akibat rindunya pada pemuda itu, Justin Taylor. Tujuh tahun sudah dia mengenal Justin, entah berapa banyak rintangan yang terjadi dalam hubungan mereka selama itu sampai dia sadar kalau dia tak siap kehilangan Justin dalam peristiwa peledakan Babyllon, klub Gay yang menjadi tempat berkumpulnya kaum mereka, para Gay dan Lesbian di Pittsburg. Saat itu dia pertama kalinya mengatakan kata cinta pada Justin setelah hampir lima tahun kebersamaan mereka.

Brian memejamkan matanya, masih terngiang tawa dan canda Justin di ruangan ini, masih tercium aroma tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu di sofa yang didudukinya, masih terdengar desah napas mereka setiap kali mereka bercinta.

"Shit!" maki pria itu pelan, dia berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dengan air dingin, tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia, bayangan Justin masih melekat jelas di benaknya. Dia ingat apa yang pernah mereka lakukan selama rentang waktu lima tahun itu, bagaimana pemuda itu selalu mengikutinya dan tak jarang membuatnya kesal dan marah. Tapi kini disaat dia tak ada… Brian begitu menyesali keadaan ini, dimana dia tak bisa memeluk kekasihnya.

Justin pergi untuk cita-citanya dan Brian telah memutuskan untuk mendukung apapun yang terbaik untuk pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Dua tahun sudah pria angkuh ini hidup dalam kekosongan, dia tak pernah menerima kabar apapun dari Justin, begitupun sebaliknya, dia juga tak pernah mengirimkan apapun pada pemuda itu. Dia tak ingin mengganggu dan merusak konsentrasi Justin dengan surat, telpon ataupun emailnya, karena dia tahu betapa besar cinta yang dimiliki Justin untuknya. Mereka berpisah dengan dasar saling percaya, kalau nanti disaat Justin kembali dan ternyata cinta diantara mereka masih ada, maka bersama dan melanjutkan pernikahan yang tertunda karena kepergian Justin adalah penyelesaian terakhirnya. Cincin yang telah disiapkannya dua tahun yang lalu masih tersimpan rapi di laci meja kerjanya, cincin yang kelak akan dipakaikannya di jari Sunshine-nya.

Dengan menyimpan dasar itu Brian sedikit tenang, tapi tak jarang dia juga takut. Takut jika nanti akhirnya mereka harus benar-benar berpisah, sedangkan perasaannya kini benar-benar tak berujung pada Justin.

Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, tak ditolaknya uluran tangan seorang pria atau wanita disaat dia tengah membutuhkan, itu wajar karena dia juga manusia yang memiliki napsu, tapi ada yang benar-benar dijaganya selama ini, hatinya dan juga tempat ini. Dia tak bisa lagi merasakan cinta, pada apa dan siapapun. Seharusnya itu hal yang wajar karena Brian Kinney sebelum bertemu dengan Justin Taylor adalah manusia yang seperti itu, manusia yang tak pernah percaya pada apapun selain dirinya sendiri. Dan tempat ini, loft yang dibatalkan penjualannya karena dia tak ingin kenangannya bersama Justin hilang, dua tahun sudah sejak kepergian Justin, dia tak pernah mengijinkan siapapun bermalam disini. Saat dia memeluk tubuh-tubuh lain itu tak dilakukannya di tempat tidur mereka, dia lebih memilih hotel atau dimanapun, membiarkan aroma tubuh Justin terus tinggal di sini tanpa tergantikan oleh aroma tubuh siapapun. Bahkan rumah besar yang telah dibelinya untuk Justin tetap dibiarkan kosong, dia tak ingin tinggal disana tanpa pemuda berambut pirang itu., pemuda kekanakan yang ternyata mampu bersikap dewasa dengan terus mendampinginya bahkan disaat kanker prostat nyaris melumpuhkan harga dirinya sebagai pria.

Dibiarkannya aliran dingin itu terus membasahi tubuh telanjangnya, mengingat Justin dalam hatinya selalu mampu membuatnya hangat. "Miss you, Sunshine," bisiknya lirih diantara suara gemericik air yang terus mengalir dari shower.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sementara di New York, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit yang begitu putih tampak tengah sibuk dengan pensil dan kertas coretan di mejanya. Dua tahun dia mengejar cita-citanya di kota ini, mengambil gelar master di bidang seni dan bekerja pada satu perusahaan yang cukup terkenal walau tak begitu besar. Menggambar adalah bidangnya, dia begitu mencintai pekerjaan ini.

Matanya yang bening memandang kertas sketsanya dengan teliti, lalu jemari putihnya kembali menggoreskan pensil pada dasaran putih itu. Sesekali kepalanya dimiringkan untuk menilai hasil kerjanya sendiri. Setelah merasa puas dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap komputer kecil di depannya. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil membelai bingkai putih benda elektronik itu dengan lembut, komputer yang dibelikan oleh Brian disaat dia mengalami sakit yang membuatnya tak mampu memaksimalkan gerak tangannya, sakit yang membuatnya tak mampu mengingat pria itu, pria tampan yang begitu dicintainya.

Angannya melambung pada saat-saat dia bersama Brian, lima tahun mereka bersama tapi satu kata cinta dan janji pun tak pernah terdengar dari bibir tipis pria itu. Brian tak pernah mengatakan hal yang muluk padanya, dia tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya yang tak percaya akan cinta, tapi entah kenapa hal itu tak membuat Justin menyerah. Ada saat kelam yang sempat terjadi di dalam hubungan mereka, salah satunya kehadiran Ethan Gold yang mampu membuat Justin berpaling dari Brian. Brian terlalu angkuh dan membuat Justin lelah berharap, tapi ternyata janji muluk yang diucapkan Ethan menghempaskannya begitu dalam dan membuatnya meninggalkan violist itu dalam sekejap.

Justin mengusap wajahnya dan menghela napas panjang, dia begitu merindukan Brian, sangat. Jika saja Brian memintanya untuk tinggal dan tetap menikah dengannya dua tahun yang lalu mungkin… tidak, bukan mungkin, tapi pasti, pasti Justin akan melupakan kariernya dan hidup bersama pria itu. Lima tahun dia menunggu kata cinta terucap dari bibir Brian dan setelah kata-kata itu didengarnya mereka justru menunda pernikahan mereka demi masa depan masing-masing.

Dua tahun tanpa kabar sempat membuatnya depresi, tapi ditahannya rasa itu. Bukan dia tak cinta lagi pada Brian, tapi jika sekali saja dia mengrim kabar atau mendengar suaranya, dia tak yakin akan mampu menahan kakinya untuk berlari pulang dan memeluk pria itu seeratnya.

"Hei, Justin, bagaimana contoh gambar yang diminta oleh Lucas? Sudah kau selesaikan?" tanya sebuah suara dari pintu ruangannya yang telah terbuka.

Justin terkejut, "Shit, Jack, jangan mengejutkanku," makinya pelan. Dia kembali menggambar pekerjaan yang diminta oleh Lucas Smith, pimpinan mereka.

Orang yang dipanggil Jack itu melangkah masuk dan tertawa pelan, "Berhentilah melamun, wajahmu tampak aneh kalau mengerutkan kening begitu," godanya sambil memeluk pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu dari belakang.

Justin berdecak dan berusaha melepaskan lengan Jack dari bahunya. Jack Brown, teman pertama yang dimilikinya sejak pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di kota ini. Mereka sama-sama mendaftar di _Kean University_ dan mendalami ilmu seni rupa di _Master of Arts in Fine Arts Education._ Kemampuan mereka membuat sebuah perusahaan advertising meminta mereka untuk bergabung di tahun pertama mereka mengambil master, dan ternyata hasil kerja mereka tak mengecewakan. Banyak perusahaan besar yang mempercayakan pekerjaan pada mereka, entah itu untuk poster iklan atau poster film.

Sejak bertemu mereka merasa ada kecocokan sifat dan memutuskan untuk menyewa satu flat bersama. Kadang kala Justin merasa iri saat Jack membawa kekasihnya yang cantik dan bermesraan di depan matanya, tapi biar bagaimanapun dia tetap menghargai privasi teman dekatnya itu. Lagipula Jack sudah mengetahui tentang orientasi seksualnya yang lebih mengarah kepada pria, Brian khususnya.

"Merindukan kekasihmu?" goda Jack lagi sambil mengacak rambut pirang Justin dan membuat sahabatnya itu bersungut-sungut.

"Diam, Jack, aku sedang tak ingin membicarakan itu," jawab Justin kesal.

Jack kembali tertawa, dia menyibak rambut coklatnya yang lurus sebahu, "Baiklah… cepat selesaikan itu dan jangan membuatku menunda bagian akhirnya."

Justin tak menjawab, dia hanya memandang punggung pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu

**.**

**#**

**.**

Langit New York tampak begitu cerah malam ini, tak ada awan yang menyelubungi bintang, semua tampak bagai tampilan tiga dimensi, begitu dekat seakan tangnpun mampu meraihnya.

Justin berbaring pada lantai semen yang dingin diatas gedung flatnya, dia memilih menyendiri disini membiarkan Jack bersama Chaty di flat mereka. Tak ada yang dikerjakan membuat rindunya kali ini benar-benar tak mampu terbendung lagi, "Mungkin tak apa kalau aku mencoba menghubunginya sekali saja," katanya pada diri sendiri.

Pemuda itu duduk dan meraih ponsel dari saku celana panjangnya, ditekannya perlahan nomor yang selalu diingatnya dengan ragu. Pada tombol terakhir jemari putih itu tertahan sejenak, memantapkan hatinya dan menarik napas panjang seiring tekanan terakhir. Di dekatkannya ponsel itu pada telinganya dan jantungnya seakan siap meledak mendengar nada sambung yang terdengar disana.

Sekali… dua kali… tiga kali…

/"Hallo,"/ sapa suara di seberang sana.

Suara yang begitu dirindukn Justin selama dua tahun ini. Dan entah kenapa mendengar suara itu membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata, dia terdiam dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar memegang telepon selular itu.

/"Hallo,"/ sapa suara itu lagi dengan nada tak sabar.

"H-hai…" bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya mampu mengucapkan kata singkat itu sambil menahan debaran dadanya. Ada rasa takut, takut jika Brian menolaknya lagi kali ini seperti saat-saat pertama mereka dulu, takut jika rasa cinta diantara mereka telah habis, takut jika Brian kembali tak percaya akan cinta.

/"… Sunshine?"/ tebak Brian, ya tentu saja itu karena Justin telah merubah nomer ponselnya begitu dia tiba di kota ini. /"Sunshine, jawab aku, ini kau kan?"/

Justin tersenyum, debarannya semakin kencang karena Brian masih memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangannya dan saat itu juga tanpa mampu ditahan sebutir air mengalir dari mata indahnya, "Ya, ini aku," jawabnya serak sambil mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, mencoba mengusir kabut dari mata indahnya.

Sesaat tak terdengar suara apapun di seberang sana, /"God… kenapa kau baru menghubungiku sekarang?"/

Justin semakin gugup.

/"Sunshine…?"/ panggil Brian lagi karena dia tak mendengar jawaban Justin untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu lirih.

Sekali lagi hening sejenak, /"Stupid,"/ jawab Brian setengah tertawa, /"Aku baru saja meniduri seorang lelaki, kau tahu?"/ lapor Brian enteng mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Justin tertawa pelan, "Berapa kali kau meniduri lelaki itu?" candanya. Dia memahami orientasi seksual mereka yang menyimpang dan gaya hidup Brian yang tak pernah lepas dari pesta dan seks. Seorang gay biasanya melakukan hubungan seksual dengan siapa saja yang mereka mau, tak terikat oleh pasangannya, dan Justin mencoba untuk dapat memaklumi apapun yang dilakukan pria itu selama Brian mampu menjaga rasa diantara mereka.

/"Aku malas kalau harus tidur dua kali dengan orang yang sama,"/

Justin tertawa lagi, "Apa kau mencium bibirnya?"

/"… No, bibirnya tak seseksi bibirmu,"/ jawab Brian menggoda.

"Shit," jawab Justin tergelak. "Apakah kau selalu pulang saat malam?" tanyanya lagi.

/"… Tak pernah lebih malam dari pukul 03.00, itupun kalau aku tak terkapar karena mabuk di Babylon."/

Sekali lagi Justin terdiam, entah Brian serius atau tidak saat mengatakan itu tapi ada rasa lega karena Brian masih mengingat perjanjian kosong diantara mereka. Justin pernah mengatakan kalau Brian boleh tidur dengan siapa saja asalkan tidak lebih dari sekali, tidak mencium bibir pria atau wanita yang ditidurinya dan selalu pulang ke loft mereka paling lambat pukul 03.00.

/"Hei, Sunshine… apa kau tak merindukanku?"/ tanya Brian pelan.

Justin tertawa, ingin rasanya dia terbang ke Pittsburgh dan memeluk kekasihnya itu, "Sangat, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Brian pun tertawa pelan melalui ponselnya, /"Aku masih menyimpan cincin kita, jadi jangan kau rubah ukuran jarimu ya! Jangan bertambah gemuk ataupun semakin kurus, ok?"/ godanya.

Kali ini Justin tertawa lepas, rasa lega membuat beban di dadanya menghilang, Brian masih mengharapkannya kembali, dan masih ingin menikahinya.

/"Dan saat kau pulang nanti bersiaplah…"/

"What?" tanya Justin bingung sambil tetap tertawa.

/"Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak menyentuh rumah kita, Britin akan sangat berdebu sekali saat itu,"/ jawab Brian lagi.

"What…? Bisa-bisanya kau berbuat seperti itu, bersihkan sesekali rumah itu dan jangan menyiksaku saat aku pulang nanti," ancam Justin.

Brian tertawa, /"Baiklah, akan kubersihkan, agar saat kau pulang nanti aku bisa langsung bercinta denganmu dimanapun di sudut ruangan itu."/

Justin tersenyum, dadanya berdebar kencang mengingat bagaimana panasnya mereka saat pertama kali Brian menunjukkan rumah itu padanya, mereka langsung bercinta dimanapun di sudut yang mereka lihat, entah berapa kali dalam semalam saat Justin menerima lamaran Brian untuk pertama kalinya di rumah itu.

/"I miss you, sunshine,"/ bisik Brian.

Justin terdiam, dia tak mampu mengungkapkan pada Brian bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, "Aku ingin pulang," bisik pemuda berambut pirang itu dan itu cukup membuat Brian terdiam lama.

"Jawab aku, Bri," pinta Justin.

/"... aku sudah mendengar keberhasilanmu di sana,"/ jawab pria itu, /"Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan semua hal itu? Aku tak mau menghalangimu."/

"Justru karena aku sudah berhasil, aku ingin bekerja di Pittsburgh saja, aku sudah cukup menata hidup dan karierku disini!" kata Justin putus asa, "aku ingin pulang, Bri... ke tempatmu, ...tempat kita," katanya lirih.

Tak ada jawaban hingga beberapa detik sampai akhirnya keheningan itu pecah oleh deheman Brian, /"Kita bicarakan nanti, Sunshine, aku harus pergi,"/ jawab Brian sambil menutup sambungan telpon mereka, meninggalkan Justin dalam keheningan yang begitu menyesak.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersamaku lagi, Bri?" tanya Justin pada kegelapan malam yang kian larut. Perasaan itu semakin menusuk dikala telinganya menangkap satu alunan lagu yang begitu sesuai dengan perasaannya saat ini.

_And what if I never kiss your lips again_

_Or feel the touch of your sweet embrace_

_How would I ever go on_

_Without you there's no place to belong_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Di sudut club Babylon yang gelap Brian meneguk entah berapa gelas Whiskey yang otomatis membuat wajahnya memerah karena pengaruh alkohol. Pikirannya kacau, bukan berarti dia tak ingin Justin kembali, sesungguhnya dia mengharapkan itu, tapi Justin masih begitu muda, masa depannya masih panjang dan dia tak ingin langkah pemuda itu terhambat oleh cintanya sendiri.

New York adalah kota besar, disanalah tempat justin sebaiknya berkarier. Bakat pemuda itu begitu hebat, bahkan mendapat pengakuan dari orang-orang sukses yang menggunakan jasanya. Dan apa yang akan di dapatnya jika dia kembali kesini? Sedangkan Brian juga tak mungkin mengikutinya ke New York, dia memiliki pekerjaan yang tak mungkin ditinggalkannya. 'Tidak, Justin belum boleh pulang, dia baru saja meraih suksesnya', batinnya dalam hati.

"Cukup, Brian, letakkan gelas itu," kata Michael dari belakang, pemuda itu mengusap punggung Brian dengan sabar. Ya, hanya Michael lah yang tahu bagaimana perasaan pria terseksi di Pittsburgh itu bahkan sebelum dirinya sendiri sadar. Hanya Michael, sahabat terbaiknya dan justin lah yang bisa mengerti kegalauan hatinya.

Brian hanya menoleh sekilas pada pemuda itu dan melanjutkan minumnya.

Michael menggeleng dan mengambil gelas dari tangan Brian dengan pelan, dia tak mau mengasari pria itu atau dia sendiri yang akan kena getahnya.

Brian tak melawan, dia membiarkan gelas Whiskey itu menjauh dari bibirnya.

"Mau menceritakan sesuatu padaku?" tawar Michael.

Brian diam, dia menggeleng malas dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Merindukan Sunshine-mu?" tanya Michael lagi. Tak ada nada menggoda disana karena dia tahu hanya Justin lah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat Brian seperti ini.

Brian memandang kosong ke depan, "Satu jam yang lalu di menelponku," jawabnya datar.

Michael membelalakkan matanya, "Benarkah? Berarti dia sudah menghubungimu? Bagaimana kabarnya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu beruntun, tawa terdengar dari bibirnya karena dia senang mendengar kabar itu.

Brian memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali terdiam.

Michael berhenti tertawa, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia tak mau bertanya, dia tak ingin suasana hati Brian semakin buruk. Entah berapa lama mereka saling diam, mengawasi ratusan pasangan gay dan lesbi yang berdansa di lantai Babylon baru yang dibuka Brian kembali setelah peledakan dua tahun yang lalu itu. Pittsburgh adalah kota dimana pasangan sejenis mendominasi walau banyak terjadi pertentangan dengan kaum normal lainnya.

"Dia ingin pulang," kata Brian akhirnya.

Michael menatap Brian dengan heran, bukankah itu berita baik? Lalu kenapa Brian tampak kalut? "Lalu?"

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu dengan lalu?" tanya Brian kesal.

Michael menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus memandang pria itu, "Lalu? Dimana masalahnya? Bukankah itu bagus?"

Pria tampan yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama itu mendengus pelan, "Dia baru saja sukses, Mickey, dan belum saatnya dia kembali ke tempat ini," jawab Brian kesal.

"Tempat ini? apa maksudmu dengan tempat ini?" tanya Michael tak mengerti.

Brian berdiri dan menatap Michael, "Oh, come on, apa yang akan di dapatnya disini? Jalannya masih panjang, dia masih muda dan kariernya bisa berkembang pesat disana. Aku tak ingin dia mengikatkan dirinya padaku sebelum apa yang menjadi cita-citanya tercapai. Menggambar adalah dunianya dan aku ingin dia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini dia inginkan."

"Dan apa kebahagiaannya, Bri? Pekerjaannya kah? Atau kariernya?" tanya Michael lagi.

Brian menatap tajam pada pemuda di depannya, "Dia harus mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan, baru setelah itu dia bisa kembali padaku."

"Bagaimana kalau semua yang diinginkannya sudah terpenuhi? Dan bagaimana kalau saat ini yang belum didapatnya adalah hidup bahagia bersamamu? Haruskah dia terus menunggu tanpa kepastian seperti dulu?" tanya Michael tajam.

Brian terdiam, dia tak bisa menjawab.

"Seperti hal-nya aku, aku tahu dimana tempatku yang semestinya, Brian, di sisi Ben, suamiku. Begitu juga hal-nya dengan Justin, dia sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan dimana tempatnya," jawab Michael sambil berlalu dari hadapan sahabatnya.

Brian tetap terdiam, dia mengawasi Michael yang berjalan menuju Ben, pria setengah baya yang dinikahinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ya, Michael juga seorang gay, dia masih muda tapi dia sudah bisa memantapkan pilihannya untuk menikah dengan Ben. Tidak seperti dia yang selalu membuang banyak waktu berharga dengan sia-sia.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Justin, Lucas memanggilmu ke kantornya," kata jack yang mengintip dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya.

Dengan malas pemuda itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan. Sudah sebulan sejak dia menghubungi Brian malam itu dan dia kembali takut untuk mendengar suara pria itu lagi, dia takut penolakan seperti malam itu akan di dengarnya kembali.

Apa sebenarnya masalah yang muncul diantara mereka? Hanya masalah kecil dimana masing-masing mengharapkan kebahagiaan pasangannya kan? Lalu dimana masalahnya? 'Tidakkah dia mengerti dimana tempat yang paling membuatku bahagia?', tanya Justin dalam hati.

Lamunan membuatnya tak sadar kalau dia telah tiba di depan pintu kantor pimpinannya, dengan mengetuk pintu tiga kali dia membuka pintu kaca itu perlahan, "Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya pada sang bos dengan bahasa lugas mengingat kalau hubungan mereka memang lebih seperti teman dibandingkan seperti dengan pimpinan.

"Yup, duduklah," kata Lucas mempersilahkan karyawan kesayangannya itu untuk duduk di depan mejanya. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan mastermu, kan?" tanya pria berumur 40 tahunan itu. Mata coklatnya memandang justin dari balik kacamatanya yang merosot hampir ke ujung hidungnya yang mancung.

"Ya, sudah aku selesaikan dua bulan yang lalu, kau sudah tahu kan? Kenapa?' tanya Justin heran.

Lucas melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di meja di atas tumpukan kertas kerjanya, jari-jarinya ditautkan di depan dada. Pria itu menatap Justin dengan tajam. Tak ada raut keras di wajahnya, dia adalah gambaran seorang ayah yang penuh kesabaran di mata justin. Dan sekilas jika dipandang akan mengingatkan pemuda itu pada Ben.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa puas dengan hasil kerjamu dan Jack, sangat puas," ralatnya, "Dan aku tak memungkiri kalau omset perusahaan ini melonjak dengan datangnya kalian," kata pria itu pelan.

Justin tak menjawab, rasa bangga terselip di dadanya, pujian atasannya adalah penghargaan terbesar untuk hasil kerjanya. Dia hanya mampu tersenyum kecil.

Lucas meneruskan kata-katanya, "Aku memikirkan untuk mengembangkan perusahaan ini di tempat lain, ya bisa dibilang kalau aku ingin membuka cabang baru dan aku ingin kau yang memegang perusahaan itu kelak."

Justin terkejut, "Aku? Kau tak bercanda kan?"

Pria separuh baya itu tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Bagaimana aku bisa bercanda untuk urusan begini?"

Justin semakin gugup, baru dua tahun dia bekerja disini bersamaan dengan kuliah masternya dan Lucas Smith telah mempercayakannya untuk hal yang lebih besar, lalu apa lagi yang belum di dapatnya?

"Apa kau mau menerima tawaranku, Justin? Aku benar-benar yakin kalau kau akan mampu menjalankan anak cabang perusahaan ini nantinya," kata Lucas lagi.

Justin berpikir sejenak, ini adalah kesempatannya untuk semakin berkembang. Dia ingin terus mengembangkan kariernya dan segera pulang untuk bertemu Brian, menunjukkan pada pria itu kalau semua telah didapatnya dan mengambil apa yang paling ingin dimilikinya dibandingkan apapun di dunia ini, hidup bersama pria itu, selamanya. "Dimana kau akan menempatkanku?"

Lucas tetap tersenyum, "Jerman," jawabnya.

**#**

**.**

Malam ini kemeriahan Babylon tetap menjadi tempat pilihan bagi Brian untuk melepaskan penatnya. Enam minggu sudah Brian tak lagi menerima kabar dari Justin, dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya kalut. 'Dia pasti marah padaku', kata Brian dalam hati. Dia terlalu munafik, entah harus berapa kali dia membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sudah cukup dia mengalami dua kali rasa takut dalam hidupnya, yang pertama saat Justin terluka parah hingga menyebabkan pemuda itu kehilangan ingatannya. Lalu saat peledakan Babylon dua tahun yang lalu, club ini meledak dengan Justin yang masih berada di dalamnya. Dan kini, apakah dia benar-benar merasa siap untuk kembali merasakan rasa takut itu lagi? Akankah kali ini Justin tetap memilih kembali padanya? Bagaimana jika pemuda itu terlalu marah dan memutuskan untuk menghilang dari hidupnya selamanya?

"Shit!" teriaknya kesal sambil meletakkan gelas birnya dengan keras ke meja bar.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ben yang terkejut melihat tingkah dari sahabat Michael itu.

Brian tak menjawab, dia berdiri dan berlari keluar gedung, menjauh dari pusat keramaian, diambilnya ponsel hitam dari saku celananya dan dengan cepat menekan nama Justin yang tertera di _contact list_-nya. Tidak tersambung. Pria itu mencoba sekali lagi, dan tetap suara operator yang terdengar di telinganya. Kali ini rasa takut kembali merayapi dadanya, jantungnya seakan terhimpit oleh sesak yang menyiksa, "Sunshine... Sunshine..." bisiknya kalut pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan putus asa dia meremas rambutnya dengan keras dan berteriak kencang diantara hingar bingar musik yang terdengar dari aula utama.

Dua security menghampiri pria itu dengan cepat, "Apa yang terjadi, Bri?" tanya mereka pada sang bos.

Brian mengangkat kedua tangannya, dia terduduk lemas di salah satu kursi, "Tak apa, tinggalkan aku," jawabnya pelan.

Mengerti dengan tingkah laku Brian yang selalu semaunya sendiri dua security itu pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan pemilik Babylon club itu.

Michael dan Ben yang mengikuti Brian hanya mampu menarik napas panjang, entah sampai kapan keegoisan pria itu akan hilang. Perlahan dia mendekati Brian, tapi tak ada satu kata pun yang mereka ucapkan.

Menit-menit mereka lewati hanya dengan saling diam, sampai dering telpon Brian memecahkan lamunan mereka.

Brian tersentak melihat nomor yang tertera di ponselnya, dia menekan tombol terima dengan cepat dan menempelkan speaker telpon seluler itu ke telinganya, "Sunshine!" panggilnya keras.

Michael dan Ben saling berpandangan mendengar nama Justin terlontar dari mulut Brian.

"Shit, beberapa kali aku mencoba menghubungimu tadi tapi tak bisa. Kemana saja kau?" tanya Brian tetap dengan nada kalut.

/"Brian,"/ panggil Justin pelan dari seberang sana.

"What?" jawab Brian.

/"Kali ini saja, katakan dengan sejujurnya padaku, apakah kau tetap tak ingin aku kembali pulang dan berada disisimu?"/

Brian terdiam.

/"Bri, sekali ini saja, tolong jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, untuk kali ini saja, kumohon,"/ pinta Justin lagi.

Brian semakin kalut, hanya untuk kali ini? Apakah justin benar-benar ingin pergi dari hidupnya? Hanya untuk kali ini, dia harus mengatakan dengan sejujurnya apa yang dirasakannya, dia muak dengan segala rasa takut yang terus dan terus setiap kali memikirkan kalau dia akan kehilangan pemuda ini selamanya.

/"Brian..."/ panggil Justin lagi.

Brian menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Pulanglah, Sunshine, aku merindukanmu."

Tak terdengar jawaban dari speaker ponselnya dan itu kembali membuat Brian takut, "Kau dengar aku? Pulanglah atau aku yang akan menjemputmu sekarang juga!" katanya kali ini.

/"Kau tak akan menyesali keputusanmu?"/ tanya justin pelan.

"Satu-satunya yang kusesali adalah kepergianmu, kau tahu? Pulanglah, aku ingin memelukmu."

/"Kenapa kau ingin memelukku?"/ tanya justin lagi.

Brian terdiam sebentar, "...Karena aku mencintaimu," bisiknya pelan.

/"Angkat kepalamu dan lihatlah di seberang jalan tempat pertama kita bertemu,"/ kata Justin kali ini.

Dengan cepat Brian mengangkat kepalanya, memandang ke sudut jalan tempat pertama kali dia melihat justin tujuh tahun yang lalu. Perlahan dia berdiri, membiasakan matanya dengan kabut asap yang menyelubungi tempat itu.

Ben dan Michael ikut memandang kearah yang sama.

Ponsel di tangan Brian meluncur jatuh saat dia melihat seorang pemuda berjalan pelan menembus kabut asap itu menuju ke arahnya. Pemuda yang telah memberikan arti hidup yang sesungguhnya padanya. Pemuda yang mampu menariknya dari kegelapan yang pekat di sepanjang hidupnya. Pemuda yang tak pernah melepaskan tangannya darinya. Pemuda yang selalu memberikan senyum terhangat padanya. Pemuda yang begitu dirindukannya. "Shit," maki Brian pelan, tapi tak ada nada kesal di sana.

Dia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, tak menghiraukan Michael dan Ben yang terus tertawa di belakangnya. Matanya lurus memandang Justin, pemuda itu tak berubah, dia tetap Sunshine yang selalu diingatnya sepanjang waktu.

"Puas menertawakanku?" tanya Brian setelah dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Justin.

Justin memberikan senyumnya yang selalu mampu membuat Brian luluh, "Aku tak menertawakanmu, kau jangan besar kepala."

Brian menyentuh pipi pemuda itu, mengusapnya perlahan seakan takut melukai kulit putihnya.

Justin tetap tersenyum saat merasakan tangan kokoh itu bergetar saat menyentuh wajahnya, dengan lembut dia menyelimuti tangan Brian dengan tangannya sendiri, lalu mencium telapak tangan itu dengan berulang kali. Saat ini dia merasa kalau semua yang diinginkannya telah dimilikinya, saat ini dia merasa kalau hidupnya semakin lengkap dan sempurna, "Aku pulang," bisik pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dan kata-katanya hilang saat dengan sekejab Brian telah menenggelamkan bibirnya dalam satu ciuman yang dalam. Justin membalas ciuman itu dengan sama panasnya, membiarkan tubuhnya merapat dalam pelukan erat pria yang begitu dicintainya itu. Entah berapa lama bibir itu saling berpagut sampai paru-paru mereka terasa terhimpit akan kebutuhan oksigen.

Brian menciumi wajah Justin seakan belum cukup memuaskan dahaganya akan rasa kekasihnya.

Justin tertawa geli dengan ciuman-ciuman Brian yang tak berhenti itu, "I miss you," bisiknya serak sambil tetap mengalungkan lengannya di leher Brian.

"Welcome home, Justin," sapa Michael dan Ben yang menjadi penonton sejak tadi.

Justin menoleh dan melepaskan pelukan Brian untuk berganti memeluk Michael dan Ben, "Senang melihat kalian lagi," kata justin dengan senyum bak mataharinya itu.

Ben mengacak rambut pemuda itu, "Begitupun dengan kami."

"Mom akan menjerit senang jika tahu Sunshine-nya telah kembali," kata Michael. Ibunya memang begitu sayang pada Justin. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke tempat mom dan memberikannya kejutan?"

Brian menarik lengan Justin dengan keras, "Cukup, jangan ganggu kami untuk saat ini, ok? Urusanku belum selesai dengannya," kata Brian sambil melangkah ke mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Justin.

Justin tertawa melihat tingkah Brian yang tak berubah, tetap egois, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa mampu menghancurkan egoisme itu.

"Kalau kalian ingin pesta lakukan itu besok dan siapkan segalanya. Dan ingat... jangan sekalipun mengganggu kami, ok?" kata Brian pada pasangan yang selalu romantis itu dengan nada mengancam.

Michael tertawa, "Baiklah... baiklah... tidak akan ada gangguan, kami janji."

Brian mengacungkan jempolnya dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai akhirnya mobil itu berjalan kencang menembus gelapnya Pittsburgh.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Aku cukup takjub dengan kemampuanmu menyetir sekarang," kata justin terengah. Malam hampir menjelang pagi, dan entah berapa kali mereka bercinta malam ini, seakan tak ada puasnya. Kerinduan mengalahkan segalanya.

Brian memeluk tubuh telanjang itu dengan erat, menciumi bahu Justin yang basah oleh keringat, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita terus berciuman sepanjang jalan tadi dan kita berhasil selamat sampai di sini, di tempat kita," bisik pemuda itu.

Brian tersenyum, "Ya, tempat kita, Sunshine."

"Aku pikir kau akan membawaku ke rumah kita, Britin," kata justin lagi.

Brian menindih tubuh Justin dan kembali menciumi lehernya yang telah memerah, "Karena aku belum sempat membersihkan rumah itu," jawabnya ringan sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Uuugh... pasti akan sangat repot membersihkan itu nantinya," gerutu justin sambil menggulingkan tubuh Brian.

Brian tertawa pelan, "Aku tak akan membuatmu susah, akan kucari orang untuk membereskan rumah itu," jawab pria itu sambil mengusap rambut pirang Justin. "Dan katakan padaku, bagaimana... maaf, maksudku hanya ingin bertanya... apa kau akan disini seterusnya atau hanya beberapa hari saja?"

Justin tersenyum, "Selamanya," jawabnya pelan.

"Lalu pekerjaanmu? Maaf, Justin aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, bukannya aku tak suka kau kembali, hanya saja..."

"Aku keluar dari perusahaan Lucas, Brian," jawab Justin yang langsung membuat Brian terdiam. "Aku memutuskan ini dua minggu yang lalu, saat dia memintaku untuk menjalankan anak cabang yang rencananya akan didirikan di Jerman."

"What? Kau..."

"Melewatkan kesempatan emas?" potong Justin, dia melepaskan pelukan Brian dan duduk memunggungi pria itu. "Aku muak dengan kata-kata itu, aku sukses dan berhasil di New York, ya itu benar. Aku senang? Ya, aku senang. Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah bertanya apakah aku bahagia?" bentak justin.

Brian tercekat, dia melihat luka di mata indah itu, 'Akukah yang melukainya?', tanyanya dalam hati.

Justin masih ingat bagaimana kecewanya Lucas saat itu, tapi Justin menjelaskan semuanya pada pria yang sangat baik itu. Dia tak ingin berpisah terlalu jauh dengan Brian, berbeda kota saja sudah sangat menyiksanya apalagi berbeda negara? Lucas berniat membatalkan tawaran itu tetapi Justin bersikeras untuk mengundurkan diri, dia bertekad untuk pulang dan menemui Brian. Kalaupun akhirnya Brian menolaknya lagi maka dia sudah memutuskan langkah selanjutnya, pergi dan menghilang selamanya dari hadapan pria ini.

"Jawabannya 'Tidak', Bri... aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia, kau puas?" bisik Justin lirih, suaranya bergetar, kali ini dia siap tak siap harus sanggup mendengar apapun keputusan pria itu. "Kalau kau masih menginginkanku pergi dan meraih karierku, ok... aku akan pergi sekarang juga."

Brian terkesiap, dia langsung memeluk tubuh Justin dengan erat dari belakang, "Bodoh, kau berkata begitu disaat aku memutuskan untuk tak lagi melepasmu, Sunshine. Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu lagi untuk yang... kesekian kalinya..." jawab Brian bingung karena memang selama ini entah berapa kali dia menyakiti hati pemuda ini dan membuatnya entah berapa kali akan ditinggalkan sendiri.

Justin terdiam, dia seakan masih tak percaya akan pendengarannya. Tadi melalui telpon dia mengira kalau Brian mengijinkannya pulang untuk sementara saja. "Kau selalu ribut akan karierku," kata justin pelan.

Brian menciumi leher dan bahu pemuda itu, "Bantu aku mengembangkan perusahaan milikku, perusahaan yang sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi milikmu setelah kita menikah. Masa belajarmu sudah cukup, kita akan bekerja bersama disini, kau mau?"

Sebutir air mata mengalir di pipi Justin, jawaban Brian benar-benar tak pernah disangkanya. Pria itu mengajaknya bekerja bersama saja sudah hebat apalagi dengan ajakan menikahnya? Pemuda berambut pirang itu menunduk, menggenggam tangan Brian di dadanya, menciuminya ditengah isaknya, "Kau memintaku yang mana dulu?" tanyanya setengah tertawa.

Brian tersenyum dan memutar bahu Justin agar memandangnya, jemarinya mengusap aliran air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih pemuda itu, "Masih bersediakah kau menikah denganku? Setelah itu kita akan membangun hidup kita bersama, dalam keluarga ataupun pekerjaan? Oh shit, Sunshine, jangan membuatku mengulang kata-kata ini terus, kau tahu betapa beratnya ini untukku?" gerutu Brian.

Justin tertawa kecil, seorang Brian Kinney yang tak percaya akan cinta sekali lagi memintanya untuk menikah setelah dua tahun yang lalu mereka batalkan karena keputusan Brian yang meminta Justin untuk mengejar kariernya di New York. Tak ada janji terucap saat malam terakhir itu, mereka menyerahkan segalanya pada takdir, jika memang rasa itu masih ada maka mereka akan bersama. Dan kini keduanya sadar kalau rasa itu memang tak pernah hilang sedetikpun.

"Jawabanmu, Baby? Jangan membuatku mengamuk disini," ancam Brian.

Justin tersadar dari lamunannya, dia tersenyum dan mencium bibir Brian dengan begitu lembut, "Ya, Brian, aku tetap bersedia menikah denganmu dan membangun hidup kita bersama, selamanya," jawab Justin pelan.

Itu cukup membuat Brian Kinney tersenyum, senyum tulus yang keluar dari lubuk hati terdalamnya. Dengan lembut dia memeluk Justin, mencium pelipisnya dan membisikkan satu kalimat, "I love you, Sunshine."

**.**

**#**

**.**

Justin menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Brian di dapur rumah mereka, sudah dua hari sejak kepulangannya ke kota ini. Kemarin seharian mereka membersihkan rumah ini, dengan bantuan seluruh teman-teman mereka tentunya yang berhasil dimanfaatkan Brian dengan baik. Justin tersenyum mengingat bagaimana terkejutnya mereka saat melihat rumah yang besar ini, terutama Jennifer, ibunya. Rumah ini dibelikan Brian untuknya sebelum dia berangkat ke New York, kejutan yang sungguh tak disangka oleh Justin.

"Good Morning, Sunshine," sapa Brian yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Justin tersenyum, "Morning," jawabnya sambil memberikan satu kecupan di bibir Brian.

"Siap untuk hari ini?" tanya Brian sambil mencolek cream soup buatan Justin dengan jarinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, "Mmh.. delicious."

"Thank you," jawab Justin. "Semua akan datang kesini dua jam lagi untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya."

Brian memutar tubuh Justin dan memeluknya erat, "Masih ada dua jam lagi kan? Aku rasa masih sempat untuk melakukan beberapa kali lagi, Baby," bisiknya di telinga Justin sambil tangannya mulai menggoda tubuh Justin dari balik kaosnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa dan mendorong tubuh kekasihnya, "Aku tak mau penampilanku berantakan saat menandatangani surat pernikahan kita di depan petugas catatan sipil nanti, Bri," tolaknya.

Brian berdecak dan bertolak pinggang, "Aku rasa mereka tak akan melihat bagian yang berantakan itu, Sunshine," katanya sambil melihat bagian belakang tubuh Justin.

Justin tertawa dan melempar sendok kecil ke arah pria itu yang berhasil dihindari, "Brengsek kau," gumamnya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia terdiam, rasa takut kembali menyelimuti hatinya, banyak yang terjadi selama tujuh tahun ini, rasa sakit, luka dan perpisahan selalu membayangi hubungan mereka, akankah saat ini akan menjadi akhir bahagia mereka untuk selamanya?

Brian melihat wajah pemuda itu tampak resah, dia mengerti, sangat mengerti karena saat ini pun dia merasakan hal yang sama, rasa takut yang sama. Pelan dia mengusap lengan Justin, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin," bisiknya di telinga pemuda itu lalu memeluknya erat, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruk dari kepala mereka.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Kita keluar sekarang?" ajak Brian sambil menggenggam tangan Justin. Para tamu telah menunggu di bawah, begitu juga dengan petugas dari kantor catatan sipil.

Justin menatap mata Brian, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya cemas.

Brian tersenyum dan mengusap pipi pemuda itu, "Tak pernah seyakin ini sepanjang hidupku," jawabnya sambil mengecup pipi Justin.

Justin tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Brian, "Untuk selamanya," bisiknya.

"Untuk selamanya," ulang Brian.

Lalu mereka melangkah perlahan menuju ruang tamu dimana orang-orang yang mereka sayangi juga menanti dengan cemas, mereka takut kalau kali ini nasib baik belum berpihak pada pasangan itu, pasangan yang tak pernah lepas dari masalah sejak mereka bersama.

Semua terdiam saat Brian dan Justin memasuki ruangan, harap-harap cemas menyelimuti hati mereka.

"Tak ada sambutan untuk kami?" tanya Brian bingung, tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum karena mengerti akan kecemasan mereka. Dia memeluk bahu Justin, meminta pemuda itu untuk bicara pada semua.

Justin menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu dia memandang semua orang-orang yang disayanginya, ibunya dan para sahabatnya, "Kali ini kami telah memutuskan satu hal yang sangat penting dalam hidup kami," katanya pelan, "Kami..." ucapannya sengaja digantung dan membuat para tamu semakin cemas. "Akan tetap menikah pada hari ini, saat ini juga dengan disaksikan oleh kalian," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Seruan lega dan tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan itu, Jennifer maju dan memeluk putra tunggalnya itu, "Aku lega mendengar itu, Honey," bisiknya pada Justin.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah, petugas catatan sipil sudah menanti kalian," seru Debby, ibu Michael.

Pasangan yang akan menikah itu pun berdiri berjajar di depan sebuah meja dengan seorang pria tua berkacamata yang berdiri berseberangan dengan mereka.

"Apakah ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" tanya sang petugas catatan sipil.

Brian mengangguk, dia berdiri menghadap Justin dan menggenggam tangannya, "Sunshine, aku tak pernah percaya kalau kau berhasil membuatku percaya akan cinta. terima kasih untuk tak pernah berhenti mencintaiku dengan segala kebrengsekanku selama ini, dan untuk kali ini aku harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena Dia telah mengirimmu padaku. aku akan selalu mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku," bisik Brian lembut.

Justin tak mampu berkata-kata, dia hanya mampu terpana sambil manahan haru, terlebih saat Brian menyelipkan cincin emas di jari manisnya lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. tangan Justin gemetar saat melakukan hal yang sama, "Aku pun akan selalu mencintaimu, Bri, sepanjang hidupku," jawabnya.

"Kalian siap menandatangani surat perjanjian pernikahan ini?" tanyanya lembut penuh wibawa.

Brian menatap Justin yang ternyata tengah memandangnya juga, keduanya tersenyum, "Kami siap," jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu silahkan menandatangani berkas ini," kata pria itu sambil menyodorkan dua buah berkas di depan Brian dan Justin. Dengan keyakinan yang besar mereka menandatangani berkas-berkas itu dengan sempurna dan menyerahkannya kembali pada si petugas. Setelah itu para saksi juga membubuhkan tanda tangan pada berkas itu.

Setelah meneliti sebentar pria tua itu menutup satu berkas dan memandang mereka bergantian, "Dengan ini saya menyatakan kalian berdua sebagai pasangan menikah," katanya tegas.

Semua bersorak bahagia, "Selamat untuk kalian!" seru semua orang sambil saling berpelukan.

Brian memandang Justin dengan lembut, "You're mine, Sunshine," bisiknya lalu mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan dalam.

Justin memeluk Brian dengan erat, rasa lega membuncah di dadanya, apa yang dia inginkan telah terpenuhi, semuanya, dan dia bahagia saat ini, sangat bahagia.

Begitupun dengan Brian, tak pernah dia merasa hidupnya sesempurna ini, selengkap ini. dengan Justin berada disisinya dia tak menginginkan apapun lagi, dan dia bersumpah dia tak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya menikahi pemuda yang selalu bersinar bak matahari ini, Sunshine-nya.

**End**

**Aaah leganya akhirnya fic ini jadi juga. Serial ini beneran bikin aku jatuh cinta mendadak, cintaaaaaa banget ma Justin #peluk2Justin. Makasih buat Niero yang udah meracuni otakku dengan serial hebat ini.**

**Maaf kalau ada alur cerita yang ga sesuai**** dan terjadi ke OOC-an, karena aku juga belum sepenuhnya paham dari awal sampe akhir. Ini aja aku bikinnya dengan terus ngerecokin Naraya dengan ratusan pertanyaan, Thanks Nay... #peluk**

**Dimohon ripiunya ya, aku jadi pengen bikin kisah mereka setelah menikah, awww... #ditabok**


End file.
